


Fight between brothers

by KNO108



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNO108/pseuds/KNO108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Support conversation like short about Boyd and Rolf fighting, but making up. Typical siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight between brothers

“What’s up little Rolfie?” asked Boyd as he walked in on his little brother Rolf trying to string his bows.  
I told you not to call me that!” said Rolf angrily.  
“And why should I care about that?”  
“God, you’re such a big meathead!”  
“Oh yeah, and you’re a little peewee.”  
“Don’t call me that either!”   
“Well, don’t call me meathead then!”  
“Meathead!”  
“Peewee!”  
“Big Idiot!”  
“Little shortie!”  
“Good goddess! What are you two arguing about, so early in the morning?” asked Mist. She was the little sister of Commander Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries, and was very beautiful. She had medium length light brown hair, pretty blue eyes, and was young at the age of seventeen. Boyd had a huge crush on her.  
“Uh...hey, Mist! Me and little Rolfie weren’t doing anything. We were just messing around.” said Boyd, as he held Rolf in a headlock, and ruffled his hair.  
Rolf struggled at his arms, and tried to pull free, but Boyd’s meaty arms wouldn’t budge.  
“Let go of me!” yelled Rolf.  
By then, most of the Greil Mercenaries had been rudely awakened by the two brother’s yelling.  
“I’m going to get Oscar!” yelled Mist. And she ran out of the room.  
As Oscar, Rolf and Boyd’s oldest brother walked in, Boyd immediately released Rolf.  
“Boyd! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on Rolf, and Rolf, how many times to I have to tell you not to egg on Boyd!”  
Their normally peaceful looking brother, for once seemed to be genuinely annoyed.   
“We’re sorry, Oscar,” said Rolf and Boyd simultaneously.  
“Even if you’re sorry it won’t help anything. You always tell me sorry, but then two days later you’re back to arguing again. I know that Rolf is still a child, but when are you two going to learn to grow up!”  
Rolf and Boyd looked at their brother in stunned silence. They had never seen him have an outburst like that before. Rolf silently started crying and Boyd looked completely lost on what to do.  
“Um, I’m sorry little Rolfie.” Boyd said as he hugged Rolf halfway.  
“I’m sorry too, Boyd! Wahhhhhhh!” Rolf cried as he hugged Boyd back.  
Oscar gave a sigh of relief and smiled at his two brothers embracing. He hadn’t meant to be so out of character, but he was just so tired that all the words poured out on their own. Rolf looked up from his embrace with Boyd , ran over to Oscar, and gave him a hug too.   
“I’m really sorry big bro, I love you.” Rolf said affectionately.  
Boyd looking embarrassed, walked over and joined the embrace.  
“Love you too.” he said blushing a bit.  
Oscar hugged both of them back completely, and said, “I love you guys too.”  
“Now go apologize to everyone you woke up.”  
“Aww! Oscar!” said Rolf and Boyd.

And so Rolf and Boyd apologized to everyone they had woken up. Some were more forgiving than others. After that Rolf and Boyd never argued again, at least not in the morning.


End file.
